Least Expected
by no1gleek
Summary: The least Rachel expected was Finn Hudson standing in the doorway of her appartment, telling her he wanted to get back together. But she wasn't the only one in a for a surprise.


**Hey there :) Just a little Finchel fic that I wrote the other day, it's not very long, and kinda angsty, but it has a happy ending. I hope you guys like :)**

* * *

They hadn't spoken since that night, approximately a year and a half ago. Since that fight, the fight that meant Rachel was once again left all alone in New York. Kurt had moved out to live with Blaine, and Rachel thought it was fine at the time because she was with Finn, but then she lost him. Only to find a few weeks later that she was pregnant with his child, she couldn't tell him. She didn't even know where he was, and whenever she called his cell there was no answer, therefore she had no choice in telling him, which was kind of good because it wasn't like she wanted to, but also bad because she knew he had a right to know, even if they never spoke ever again after that. It's his child too.

Rachel's pregnancy was incredibly tough on her, not only did it make it really hard for her to continue with both her studies, and her current role in an off-broadway production, it made everything, what seemed like, 1 million times harder than it actually was. Morning sickness was the worst, Rachel was up everyday at 3am, in the bathroom, throwing up, which happened non-stop for several months, and majorly delayed her morning routine, which also couldn't happen properly as her pregnancy progressed. Luckily, even though Rachel was living alone, Kurt was still in close contact, and his cell was always on if she needed him. Things however got way more complicated from 5 months onwards, the simple things became the hardest things, and the hard things, they were impossible. Bending down, picking up things, concentrating on anything, and general stability, causing Rachel to become injury prone, luckily not serrious but it was incredibly frustrating. But the hardest thing was something that Rachel never imagined would be almost impossible, sleeping. Not sleeping, or not sleeping well, created a whole extra load of problems, which Rachel would have rather not dealt with. However all the hard work, was so worth it.

Abigail was 1 year old, and the cutest baby in the entire world, well that was Rachel's opinion at least, but it was a bit bias as she is her mother. In the beginning, Rachel had found it very difficult to look after her newborn, mainly because of the lack of sleep she was getting with Abigail's constant crying, but after time, she started sleeping through the entire night, and things got easier. Abigail was very smart for a 1 year old, she already knew quite a few words, was in progress, and Rachel's favourite part, "She's very musically verbal" which made Rachel very happy. Abigail had dark sort of blonde and sort of brown hair, much like Finn's when he was a child, she also had Rachel's eyes, and beaming smile.

It was a quite cold winter night, and Rachel had just put Abigail to bed when she heard a knock on her door. She had absolutely no idea who it could be, unless Kurt had decided to pay her a suprise visit _"That would be nice"_ Rachel thought to herself as she opened the door a little. But as she opened the door fully, she saw no other than Finn Hudson, standing in the doorway of her apartment, smiling softly with a bouquet of red roses. Rachel didn't know what to feel. She hadn't spoken, or even been in the slightest contact with Finn for over a year, what was she supposed to say? What on earth was he doing here? She wanted to slap him, but at the same time she wanted to fall into his arms and have everything be okay. Before she had a chance to speak, Finn thrust the roses towards her, and began speaking himself.

"Rachel"

He said with a smile as she gave her the roses. She looked really different, her hair was longer than it was the last time he saw her, and it was styled differently as well, kind of edgy but soft at the same time. Also, her clothes were very different, she was wearing ripped skinny jeans and a over one shoulder dark cream coloured sweater, with some kind of white t-shirt type thing underneath. She was also wearing more makeup, and she had a second piercing in her left ear, a small gold stud, of course it was gold. He had imagined her being really happy to see him, and falling into his arms, especially with the roses. But now, he couldn't help but think "How stupid was I to think that?" especially when he saw Rachel's not so happy face.

"I-I... Can we talk?"

Finn said, kind of nervous as it looked like Rachel was going to slap him, and he reay didn't want that.

Without speaking, Rachel led Finn inside her apartment, and sat down on the couch, where he sat next to her, both waiting in awkward silence for someone to talk.

"What are you doing here?"

Rachel spoke up first, her tone was confused and a little harsh, which wasn't really meant, but she was feeling so many emotions she didn't know what to do.

Finn's answer was simple, but he knew how the following was going to happen. He was prepared _"How could I have been so stupid?" _he thought to himself.

"I wanted to see you, I miss you so much Rach. I know we haven't talked in such a long time, but I know it now, I know I love you more than anything, and I want to spend my life with you."

Of course she wanted to be with him, she had wanted to be with him for the last year or so, almost 2 now, but she couldn't just say yes, because she was also so angry, despite really not wanting to be.

"Finn... I can't just get back together with you... It's more complicated than that and you know it. Why didn't you call? Or get in contact with me in anyway? It's been nearly two years Finn. 2 years! You left me when I needed you, and then didn't contact me for almost two years and then come back expecting us to just get back together?"

Finn didn't speak. He didn't know what to say, and really didn't want to make things worse. He just wanted the love of his life back. Also he barely had any space to talk, and Rachel was taking to fast and so much, he couldn't get a word in edgeways. There were so many mixed emotions, Finn thought he was hallucinating when he heard the sound of a baby crying, but no, it was 100% real, as Rachel rushed into her bedroom and came out carrying a a little girl who looked very much like Finn. He was so confused, and a little scared and kind of angry, but he didn't quite know why. Who was this baby? She can't be his can she? No, she couldn't be. He'd know if she was his, therefore she wasn't.

Rachel sat back down on the couch, with Abigail on her lap, grabbing a bottle she had prepared earlier and gently feeding her, calming her down so she stopped crying. She then looked nervously at Finn, she had to tell him now, and she wanted too, she just didn't know how.

"I-Is she... Mine?"

Finn answered Rachel's question, she didnt even have to speak, because Finn was already on that one. Rachel nodded, not sure of what to say, but knowing she had to acknowledge Finn somehow.

"I-I have a daughter?"

Finn was in such shock, he couldnt even process anything. Rachel had gone through nine months of pregnancy, and one year of parenting without him even knowing, not even a single bit? It just made Finn feel even worse about himself, but he was also angry at Rachel. Why didn't she tell him? He deserved to know that he has a kid! She's not just Rachel's kid!

"I-I wanted to tell you sooner, I tried several times to call you when I first got pregnant, but you didn't answer. And then I wanted to tell you later, but I didn't know how. I knew you probably wouldn't want to talk, since that fight, and that was probably why you didn't call, I-I just gave up trying."

Her tone was much less harsh now, and had turned very apologetic, and much calmer than before. But Finn just felt so confused, and angry that he'd been lied to, even though it wasn't nesseserily a lie, it was more of a secret type thing, but it felt the same.

"That's no excuse for keeping something like this from me. She's a living and breathing child, and she's just as much mine as she is yours! Yes, I didn't want to talk at first, but after a while I kept trying to call you, but I didn't know what to say. But how can you keep something like this from me? Our child! I'm her father!"

Finn was looking down at the floor, he really didn't want to make eye contact with Rachel right then, he wanted to be so mad, but then he also wanted to kiss her and hold her in his arms and just pretend they'd never fort in the first place. He knew that couldn't happen, and he knew he shouldn't be so mad, they were both in the wrong, but he couldn't help it.

"I know. It was wrong, and stupid, and I have no right in expecting you'll forgive me..."

She didn't want to fight anymore. She was still mad at his lack of contact, but it wasn't like he hadn't tried like she thought. He'd tried and just not been able to do it, just like her trying to tell him about Abigail. She knew everything couldn't, and wouldn't be fine just like that, but she was sick of fighting, and really didn't want to fight in front of Abigail, that was definitely terrible patenting and she couldn't do that to her. Finn didn't speak his reply, he just leaned forwards and kissed softly kissed Rachel.

She loved it so much, it made her feel whole again, but there was something in her that made her pull a way. One thing was that she didn't feel that it was appropriate to be kissing in front of their one year old, but she just felt that even though she was so glad everyone was forgiven, and she wanted to kiss him so badly, she needed time to process what happened.

"I-I I need some time..."

Rachel got up and headed over to her bedroom, carrying their now sleeping daughter, and putting her in her crib, then returning a few minutes later.

"I love you Finn, so so so much. And when I'm with you, I just feel complete, and I want to be with you forever, and I want you to be here so she can be with her daddy, but I just, I'm such a mess right now."

_"Maybe a good nights rest would help"_ Rachel thought to herself, but she wasn't sure. She just wanted to collapse into Finn's arms and he'd make everything better, but life wasn't that simple, and she didn't think that really would make everything better.

Finn took the couch for the night, and Rachel slept in her bed like usual, and slept way better than she had done in such a long time, and felt so much better for it in the morning.

Finn was still asleep on the couch when Rachel headed into the living room, and then the kitchen to prepare breakfast for the both of them. She had never expected she'd feel this way if he ever came back, she didn't really know what to do, but she loved him, she knew that, and she really didn't want to fight, so setting out to try and make everything as okay as it could be.

Finn woke up 2 hours later, and was very suprised when Rachel kissed him good morning. Yes it was only a good morning kiss but it was a kiss. Rachel had been doing some thinking, and after a while of thinking, she'd come to the conclusion that even though he wasn't completly forgiven, they were well on the way, they both still loved eachother more than anything, and this time they weren't going to part, for both their daughter, and themselves. Yes they had made mistakes, some bigger than others, but overall, they didn't want to loose eachother again, and they would make sure that didn't happen.


End file.
